inebriated
by 7th fire
Summary: a small scene after a party at the bar. the remanats of AVALANCHE on a normal day. note. not meant to be a full story but if you like it ill write some more. just r&r.


Disclaimer… I don't own any of the characters so don't sue.

A little comedy bit I came up with after a few days of doing absolutely nothing.

{Inebriated} the hangover

"It's not what you think." Cloud protested as snatched hastily for a photograph that his pilot menace held aloft.

"Now spikes if you two needed some alone time we understand…" he glanced at the photo and tossed it over to Vincent who underneath his mantle was surely grinning in amusement.

"My my… cloud. Aren't you the confident one?" the gunman mocked.

"Ah come on guys… isn't it enough that you had to take the damn thing to begin with…" cloud ran an uneasy hand through his blond spikes as he looked to the floor. "Cant we drop this?"

"Oh no… I'm sure droppin anything in this case would end badly for you… especially if I drop this in tifa's room… once she sees what you were actually doin… oh ho…" the pilot guffawed loudly as he slapped his knee.

"what's going on… tone it down guys I'm trying to rest" tifa was now in the room and she rubbed her head with the pressure of the nights previously liquid joy now turned migraine.

Immediately the swordsman as well as his comical natured pilot friend stiffened as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

"What? did I miss something… what are you two up to?" she glanced between them before Vincent's liquid calm hand rose lazily to present the photograph the two were so heated about.

She stared at the photo momentarily as if it wasn't there. Then as if someone had prodded her with an electrical rod her eyes widened and her cheeks became a heated rosy hue.

"I think clouds mind was absent last night." Vincent chided as he glanced at the swordsman.

Apparently at some point in her dazed state of intoxication the night before she and cloud had been in close proximity. This somehow wound up with clouds hand in the photo fondling her upper body for its luscious curves. His reaction in the picture showed surprise and concentration.

"CLOUD STRIFE!" her voice boomed as she stuffed the item in question hastily into her pocket. "OHHH… YOU JUST WAIT! YOU… YOU… LECH…"

"Now teefs… cloud knows what he is" the pilot chuckled as he patted the enraged woman's shoulder.

"And you… why were you looking… you voyeuristic pervert? BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"

"teef… tifa please…" cloud tried his best to defend himself. "it's not what you think"

"NOW!" her face was still beat red.

The two exited the room to stand outside and cloud anxiously awaited his untimely demise that would come the night following.

A few hours passed before tifa now calm and only slightly hung over now entered the bar room to find Vincent studying his gun with an analytical interest.

"are we level headed now tifa?" he spoke as he lifted the gun in a mock firing position.

"maybe… I don't know…" she blushed again as she remembered the previous headache induced tirade.

"he really meant no offense by it… I was there."

"what happened before I decide to castrate him later."

"you fell." He deadpanned as he opened the chamber on Cerberus as if inspecting it for further criticism it would never receive.

"fell?"

"you and yuffie were… inebriated…" he holstered the article and looked up momentarily.

"and he caught me?... but."

"you were…. Very… inebriated."

Dawning realization struck her and she let out a sigh of relief. "so he wasn't just getting a good feel."

"he doesn't know that."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"you weren't the only ones who had one too many shots…"

"you mean…"

"cloud carries few inhibitions when drunk… but I would assume by the look on his face… that you are one of the minority."

She almost felt sorry for him when she looked at the picture again.

"I would let him sulk it over for a while… it would be… amusing to see his attempt at a heartfelt apology for his lack of self restraint for once." For the first time in an eternity it seemed she saw his face. He had his head down to examine his left hand.

"I think you're right… it would be pretty funny" she looked closer.

He was smiling.


End file.
